dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Casey Jones vs The Scout
Description Sports are really fun, Even when you're fighting people - As these men do, The Scout and Casey Jones Polls Who do you want to win? Scout Casey Who do you think will win Scout Casey Pre-Fight Setting: Apartment Casey Sits down and noms on a slice of Pepperoni Pizza, He grabs the remote and Skims through the channels *Click* Rick: I'm Rick Harrison and welcome to my Pawn shop *Click* (Cue: 10 Eye witness news 00:00 - 00:36) News Reporter: Hello and welcome to NYC news, The Foot clan strike again, at the Downtown Subway Casey throws his pizza on the table grabs his bag of 'Equipment' and runs down stairs (Cue ???) A Foot ninja's drops to the ground, Scout twirls his bat Scout: That's how we do it Casey walks downs the stairs to check the foot attack and takes cover behind a pillar Casey: Looks like it's under control A Foot ninja runs towards the stairs trying to escape Scout: Hell no Scout throws the Butcher knife at the Foot ninja's Head Casey: Oh shit Casey runs to the Male's bathroom and puts on his mask Casey: Time to kick ass Casey runs out with his Hockey Stick Scout: What the f- Casey runs towards Scout, Scout pulls out his pistol and Shoots at Casey Casey: Oh shit Casey runs onto the train tracks, Scout follows and charges at Casey with his Scattergun HERE WE GO (Cue Soon Enough) The scout runs up and starts firing his Scattergun at Casey, He swiftly commando rolls at Scout and sweeps him with a hockey stick, Making him fall onto the ground Scout: Ahh shit Casey swings down aiming for Scout's face, Scout rolls over on his back, Casey misses leaving his spiked stick in the ground, Scout gets up and throws his Guillotine at the stick- Smashing it into small chunks Casey: Fuck Casey reaches into his bag and grabs a Pipe, He charges at Scout and swings at Scout's chest, He flies back with a loud grunt Scout: Ok, Brother, You're going down, Boston style Scout gets out the Crit-A-Cola and takes a sip of it, He gets out his bat and twirls it Casey: You think you're the only Baseball player? Casey reaches into his bag and gets out his Bat, Scout throws the ball up into the air and smashes it with his bat flying towards Casey, Casey hits it back with his bat sending it over Scout Scout: C'mon, At least try and hit me Casey and Scout both charge at each other, They both swing at each other's bats, Scouts bat lights up with purple and smashes Casey's bat Casey: Son of a bit- *Train Horn* Both: Ahhh shit Casey runs over to the side Casey: Shit, That guy's insane Scout grapples onto the train with his Hook and lands onto the carriages, he aims at Casey and grapples him onto the train Casey: *Pant* You're good Scout: Well, That's how we do it in Boston Casey: Whelp, Welcome to NYC, And this my friend, the class today will be, first period Pain 101- Your instructor is Casey Jones Scout fires his Pistol at Casey, Casey ducks and goes to sweep Scout of he's feet, Scout jumps and fires at Casey's chest, Casey flies back Casey: SHIT Scout gets out the Force of Nature with Crit-A-Cola and Atomizer Casey: Screw it Casey throws his bag under the train, The train flops up off the tracks Scout: Ahh shit Casey Rolls of and ducks into a sewer system The Train hits against the walls *BOOM* Scout: Shit Scout drinks a can of Bonk and jumps down the hole, In the sewers A giant whole is there from the explosions Scout: Ahh God Damnit Scout runs over and double jumps and shoots the Force of Nature twice, He activates the Crit-A-Cola and Quintiple Jumps and tosses a Mad Milk at Casey, Scout gets the Atomizer and jumps once more, He lands and has a drink of Crit-A-Cola and Swings at Casey while he's stunned- Shattering Casey's Jaw and Neck Scout: Phew DBX Category:BakaLord Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights